


Dreaming it to be real life

by DemigodWolf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Periods, Trans Male Character, Trans Wonwoo, not too detailed but it's there, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf
Summary: When Wonwoo woke up, he knew that it was the start of a very painful and slow week.Me projecting my pain into Wonwoo because apparently torturing Jeongin from Stray Kids was not enough who would have thoughtP.S Title is from Seventeen Hip Hop team Trauma because thats the only thing my mind could come up with as a title for this





	Dreaming it to be real life

**Author's Note:**

> look dudes i woke up bleeding and i wrote this in half an hour having swallowed two painkillers before hand.   
> me projecting my pains and sufferings into people ill never meet should be my page's theme. First Stray Kids now this.
> 
> Not beta read, but did you really expect anything else?

When Wonwoo woke up, he knew that it was the start of a very painful and slow week. 

He knew he was a man, and yet his body still chose to remind him that he still had lady parts where it mattered most. 

It’s not like he didn’t know that his period was coming, he just thought that if he forgot about it, mother nature would forget about him as well. Tough shit.

Couldn’t mother nature just send him a text every month telling him that he wasn’t pregnant? Was that too much to ask?

He groaned as a wave of pain hit him and he shuddered, burring his face on his pillow. He knew that he had to get up soon, he could feel the blood soaking his boxers and he didn’t want it to get on his sheets as well. 

He sat up, groaning again. Why did it feel so difficult? 

His stomach growled. He was hungry and yet he didn’t want to eat anything. He wondered how he would explain that to Jeonghan. 

Before he could get up, the door to the room opened and Mingyu walked in. 

Wonwoo could probably cry upon seeing the younger boy and if he got a little teary eyed, he would blame it on the pain he was feeling.

“Good morning,” said Mingyu, smiling at him. Wonwoo tried to smile back, he really did, but the only thing he managed was a grimace that showed how much pain he was feeling.

Mingyu frowned and walked closer. He put a hand on Wonwoo’s forehead, feeling for a fever and Wonwoo weakly pushed the hand away.

“It’s my period,” He said, voice small and almost whiny.

Mingyu stopped frowning and smiled gently at the older boy. “I’ll go tell Seungcheol hyung you’ll be staying here for today. I’ll see if I can stay with you as well,” He said and before Wonwoo could say anything, he was already gone. 

Not even five minutes later, Mingyu was back having gotten permission for the both of them to stay at the dorms. 

Mingyu helped Wonwoo to the bathroom, one hand holding Wonwoo and the other carrying Wonwoo’s clean clothes.

“Do you want me to stay?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo thought about it for a few seconds. It’s not like Mingyu hadn’t seen his naked body before in his life. And he could use the extra set of strong arms if he slipped while taking his bath. Yep, that was definitely the reason.

“You can stay,” He murmured and turned around so he could take his clothes off. 

He wrinkled his nose at his bloody underwear and quickly threw it at the laundry basket, left to be dealt with later when he was feeling better.

Mingyu didn’t comment at his breasts or at his hips or at the fact that he had no dick. He didn’t have to. He had mapped those places a hundred times, using hands and lips and making Wonwoo feel like his body was his. How Wonwoo wanted to feel that right now. 

But shower first.

The warm water felt incredible on his back. He quickly washed his hair and watched in fascination as the water ran down the bathtub a pinkish red before it was clear again, meaning that he was finally clean.

Mingyu helped dry him off before helping him get dressed. He led him to his room, gently pushing him on the bed.

“Do you want breakfast?” 

Wonwoo was already back under the covers. “I’m not hungry.” He was, but the thought of eating something right now, made his empty stomach upset. 

Mingyu nodded. He knew better than to argue and instead got under the covers as well, pulling Wonwoo to his chest and placing a hand under his shirt to massage his stomach.

Wonwoo sighed and wiggled closer to the taller boy, silently asking.

Mingyu kissed the back of his neck, silently answering, as his hand travelled lower until it got under the clean pajama pants Wonwoo was wearing.

“What do you want?” Mingyu whispered.

“Touch me,” Wonwoo’s breathed hitched as Mingyu’s fingers played with the hem of his boxers. “Not inside.” Wonwoo felt Mingyu nodding before he gasped as two fingers touched his clit.

“You’re wet,” Mingyu said, moving his fingers in slow, circular movements.

“It’s probably blood,” Wonwoo said, apologies ready on his lips that Mingyu kissed away.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Mingyu’s fingers moving slowly, drawing the orgasm out of Wonwoo delicately and with no rush. They had all the time in the world.

Wonwoo sighed when it was over, feeling sleep opening its sweet embrace for him once again and he welcomed it with a small smile. 

He felt Mingyu getting up, probably going to wash his hands and then he felt a small kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll wake you up for breakfast in a while,” He heard Mingyu say, but he could might as well be dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> dats the end folks


End file.
